High School DxD: Creation
by amara343
Summary: Hajime Aihara finds himself next to Rias Gremory, naked together in his own bed. Follow Hajime's adventures as he and the rest of Rias's peerage fight off the enemies that come their way. (HajimeXHarem). Hajime replaces Issei, but this acts as an alternate story. Canon material might find its way in here though. PLOT POINTS FROM NARUTO WILL ALSO BE PRESENT OVER TIME.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Master and her Servant **

"...Mmm."

I couldn't breathe. I was still asleep but I could tell that something was wrong. I would know if I was being strangled, but that's not it. My face was pressed against something. Something incredibly soft and warm. I wanted to wake up...for some reason I couldn't.

It was one of those times that you KNOW you HAVE to wake up, but your body just feels too comfortable to. It's that time when your mind is awake, but your body is asleep. That's how I'm feeling right now. I'm sure you've had that feeling too...come on, admit it. I moved a bit to get even more comfortable, even though I could feel the morning sun gleam on my closed eyes.

My lip touched a soft bump. I had no idea what this was now. I had it in the back of my mind that this was a warm pillow after sleeping on the same part for a while, but my pillow doesn't have a bump on it. I heard a girlish moan. Something so cute and innocent sounding. But at the same time so seductive. I could feel the "pillow" move a bit, and the lower half touched my manhood, if you know what I mean...

My eyes opened slightly, because the feeling was just enough to wake any man up from a great slumber. I saw a pink bump right in front of me...it wasn't a bump. What I'm looking at right now is a nipple. I'm probably still dreaming. I closed my eyes again. I felt something nudge at my manhood again. This time I awoke fully.

I scanned the "pillow" that was nudging at my manhood and made me...um...a "bigger" man so to speak. Long, crimson red hair spread all over my bed, a nipple that was literally on my lip, and the thing that nudged on my manhood was a knee. A white knee that was hard to look at. Her smooth, white body glistened in the sunlight that shined through my window. Her whole body was simple hard to look at.

This must be what they call "Heaven" right? A voluptuous female naked in my bed with me. Come to think of it, it never occurred to me, even after her knee rubbed up against me. I'm naked too...What the hell happened last night? Did someone drug me?

At last I could feel my entire body come under my control. I moved over, but the bed rocked back and forth a bit and her body moved. She was extremely beautiful, but I don't know this woman. I should be overreacting right now, shouldn't I? I should be one of those spineless protagonists in an anime or manga to scream loudly and wake up the sleeping beauty...or I could simply let her sleep and start asking questions when she wakes up...I think the latter sounds more appropriate for me.

I got up and covered her up with my sheets. I looked on the chair that was tucked under a desk, and I saw a shirt. It had blood all over it...It was my shirt.

As if things couldn't get any weirder. The questions just keep on coming. I wake up naked beside a beautiful woman who was also naked, and now I'm looking at my bloody shirt. Seriously, what the hell happened last night? I picked up the shirt. The blood was still pretty fresh. Some of the red got on my finger tips. I scanned my body for any signs of scars or gashes, but I saw nothing.

What could have happened for my shirt to end up so bloody? Was this even my blood? My head was spinning. I had so much questions I could write a novel. I went to go take a shower and when I got out I put on a new set of boxers and was drying my black hair. She looked like she was starting to get up...

It was as if she was in her own room. I could see everything. The way she was twisting and turning...I might be a calm individual, but this is weighing down HEAVILY on my restraint as an average man...Those large "pillows" are calling my name. She began to open her eyes, and her eyes were just as beautiful as the rest of her body. Those heavenly, blue eyes stared into mine. She took a nice, long yawn, stretching with no concern that her nipples are showing like sunshine.

"Good Morning!" She said with one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen. Does she not know that she's currently naked in my bed? Does she not know that an unknown man is looking at her tempting body? I have a lot of questions as you could see...but I'm gonna start with the one that should not be my most important...

"...Um...Did anything happen last night?"

"Ufufu...Yes, a lot happened last night." Did I just hear her right? Did I really lose my virginity and I don't even know that I lost it? I'm confused. Is this Heaven or Hell? What type of man doesn't remember their first time?! Especially with a woman like this! "Your chest seems fine." She added.

Say what now? What about my chest? I looked at it. It was fine just like she said, but I had no idea what she was talking about. Did something happen prior to it last night? Was it connected to the blood being on my shirt? "Ufufu, You're clearly misunderstanding so I'll explain."

She opened her legs to get her footing on the floor and sat up on the edge of my bed...my restraint...my restraint... "My name is Rias Gremory. I am still a virgin." Somehow I'm relieved. Well, partially at least. Okay, here's the deal. I'm saddened that I didn't have my first time with someone as majestic as her, but I'm relieved because it would suck if it DID happen but I failed to remember it. I would lose my right as an man forever. She lifted up her leg and rested her head on her knee. I could slightly see her some of her more tempting lady parts. I averted my eyes...my restraint man...

She pressed her hand against her chest. "I am a devil." She pointed at me with her delicate looking hands, "And you are my servant. Nice to meet you, Aihara Hajime-kun. May I call you Hajime?" She asked with a tempting smile.

"Sure...go right ahead." I could feel my head get a little hot. I'm pretty sure I was blushing at this point. I heard everything she said, but it just wouldn't register. I was too focused on that smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ...This has been a surprisingly normal morning...**

Rias-san got up and searched for her clothes that had been folded neatly on the desk. Each step she took, her round buttocks slightly jiggled a bit. I wanted to avert my eyes, and to some extent I did. But I admit, I did look more than I should have. How could she be so calm, walking naked when I'm here. She's doing everything so casually, and her movements reveal so much...I shouldn't question it. Just enjoy it. Times like these don't come around often...for an average teenager like me, almost never.

"How old are you, Hajime?" She asked while pulling up her brown panties.

"I'm 16." My answer was quick. I didn't know what to do. Silence filled the room again as I watched her put on her bra.

"Hmmm. 1 year younger than me, huh?" She lifted her hair toward her chest, exposing her back and turned her back toward me. "Could you give me a hand?" Without hesitation I got up and helped her with her bra. I was just slightly taller than her. With a quick glance you wouldn't be able to tell. It's not like I wasn't confused, I just didn't know what to ask.

This situation feels too normal to ask anything out of the ordinary. I think it's more out of the ordinary that I find this situation "normal". The hell with it. I might as well ask while the topic is still here...sort of.

"Rias-san, just a few minutes ago you said that you were a devil and I was your servant. Just what do you mean by that?" She turned to me and felt my cheek with her soft hand.

"You must really be confused right now. I know. I'll start from the very beginning and work my way up." She told me, smiling brightly. It was the kind of smile that ensured satisfaction. "Last night, you were fatally stabbed multiple times by a Fallen Angel."

...Eh? What is this woman saying? My breathing became faster and I felt my chest, imagining the agony of being stabbed multiple times. The hand I kept free was trembling. Rias-san held onto it. "Calm down Hajime. You're fine now and you're safe." I tried my best to stay calm.

"I managed to share some of my demonic powers with you, causing your wounds to heal. But I never imagined it would heal over one night, let alone getting up before me and carrying out your morning activities."

I had no idea what she was talking about. Who would? I was just an average teenager until recently. Somehow, reading a lot of anime and manga in the past helped me understand the gist of it, but the little details had my head spinning. So basically, in anime and manga, the story gets away with fan service by using a naked woman for healing purposes...that was pretty much the point of what she told me. Don't ask me how it works, I have no clue.

"I know I told you I would explain everything, but I think it would be best if everyone were here to have everything come together. So we should put this topic on hold for now." She said with a hand on her hip. If it was gonna help me understand this situation better, I was up for the wait.

"Ah, I wasn't going to ask, but I'm feeling sweaty. Is it okay if I use your shower?" She asked.

"You entered my house without permission, took off my clothes and cradled me while naked on my own bed. As far as I'm concerned, there's no need to ask. What's mine is yours." She giggled and thanked me with the cutest smile ever. This was gonna come back to bite me. I was just too stupid to realize it. I looked at my digital clock. At the top it read "Sunday", so I knew it was still the weekend. It was just about 9 o'clock.

As she was inside, I took up her clothes. She was a high school student from the looks of it. Most likely a 3rd year since she was one year older. These clothes seem like Kuoh Academy's uniform. I wonder what high school is like...I dropped out of school just after junior high, so I wouldn't know. I took her clothes and put it in the washing machine.

I walked up in front of my mom's bedroom. Rias-san needed clothes, and with her body, my mom's clothes were the only thing that could be around her size. I looked down and stopped what I was doing...

My hand stopped just about 1 inch from the door. My body just froze...I wasn't ready to enter the room. And even though I would love it for Rias-san to walk around naked, it wouldn't be nice, especially since I just met her. "Pardon my intrusion..." I softly said and entered the empty room. Things were a little dusty. I haven't been in the room for a while.

I went into the drawer and looked for anything that could fit her best. I couldn't find any bra Rias's size, so I just took a t-shirt and a pair of panties and shorts. I walked into the bathroom. "Rias-san! I'm washing your uniform. I'm putting these fresh clothes here."

"Thanks!" She yelled from the shower. Through the glass and steam I could see her silhouette. She had her back arced and her arms up, scrubbing her hair...my restraint...I need to keep saying this to remember that I still need to abide by the laws of Japan...more like the law of the world...Rape is not allowed. A few minutes later she came out. The shirt was a little tight on her, and the shorts showed a slight lining of the panties...What's with this constant fanservice?

"Are you hungry, Hajime? I can make us something." Umm...Should I let her cook for me? It seems like I can trust her, but she is technically a guest and I can handle myself pretty well in the kitchen.

"Uh, you don't have to." I couldn't really refuse her. She looked so enthusiastic about it, so I just left it up to her with that answer.

"No, it's fine. Wait down stairs, okay? Without another word I followed her downstairs. I felt like I went to sleep knowing that today was just going to be another sub-par day in my life, but instead I wake up to a naked woman whose name I just figured out about half an hour ago who's willing to cook for me.

I feel like a protagonist of some harem anime now...It's as though my life is being rewritten in the pages of a notebook, or typed up on Microsoft as a tragic story turned sexy. With everything that's happened so far though...maybe my character is just becoming dull...but this has been a surprisingly normal morning...


End file.
